The Wanderer
by TheLightChaos
Summary: Ankou was tasked by God at the beginning of time to wander the Earth protecting it from Sin,that pollutes the world. Oneshot.


**This is my first story. I hope you all enjoy it and please review.**

Ankou was dressed in clothes that he had found as he wandered the world. The clothes were torn and baggy. None fit him as well as he liked, but it was better than walking around in his cloak. His clothes, as well as him, were also covered with more dirt and grime than the ground. He had flakes of dried blood on his skin and he reeked of sulfur and brimstone. He had let his hands turn black during last winter, but the sewage on them covered it up well. He preferred to walk barefoot, but had no catalyst on his feet even after the many years of life like that. The nails on both hands and feet had turned black underneath the nails from dried blood and grime getting under them. His black hair was mangled from the grease covering his hair from years of negligence. His eyes appeared blind, with his white irises, but he could see better than any mortal.

Ankou sat still on the park bench looking around at the dying world, disgusted at how it was. The trees that he had once heard sing centuries ago were no longer singing as the wind blew through their leaves. The grass was no longer the bright and oriental green that had once covered the world; it was a darker green and some places were brown. The water that gave life to all was now a mess, trash swirled in its water killing the pure animals. The mortals had become so sinful that they polluted the world lived on so much, it was something he just couldn't believe;it just plain disgusted him.

Ankou rose to his feet in one swift motion, disturbing the birds that had gathered around his feet. He walked towards his rusty cart that he had placed behind the bench. It appeared empty to the eyes of mortal, but he could see that it was almost full one more job before he would have to empty it. The shopping cart was annoying to push, it creaked loudly and fluently from the years of use, but he had to take it towards the next job's location. The next job's location was easy to see, the sin rising giving away its position. The sin created powerful winds everywhere he turned; procrastination on jobs like these was the worst habit he had.

Ankou wouldn't have to walk far, if he walked like a mortal. The center of the dark typhoon was at a bank, only a mile from where he was now. He walked over to a tree, people averted their gaze, their subconscious afraid of him at a glance. The shadow of the tree welcomed him,it rose up and devoured his entire being. He disappeared from the park and arrived in a dimension that showed all. It was dark but with windows of light showing the mortal world. The windows could be called upon at will; he called upon one of the windows of the bank he was supposed to be at. The window flew to him and engulfed his entire being, hurtling him back to the mortal world.

There were three people, all the source of the large sin that was polluting the world. The sin greater than any waste site or dumping of rivers, standing in the center of the bank. The effect on those around the three, could be seen with Ankou's eyes, it was starting to attach to them; the darkness of sin encompassing the hostages. They looked at him, petrified as he walked out of the darkness by them. His cart squeaking across the granite floor was the only sound that Ankou made.

Ankou stopped a few paces from them and said. "Will you please give up?" It was required to ask this before doing anything else. It was the law of God that he ask this, so they can repent, they rarely did. The fear Ankou had shocked them, they started shooting at him, fearful of what he had done, so boring. The blazing bullets pierced him, his body being split into pieces from the forces of the hundreds of bullets. Black blood came oozing out of him; the three shot even more at the sight of the black blood. His arms flew off in different directions, his torso was ripped and drifted apart, his head was shot several times splitting; letting bits of his brain being seen, and his legs were the only thing they left untouched.

"Are you done?" His mouth had been split in several different pieces but they all moved at once when he spoke. Darkness erupted around his body, covering him from sight and pulling himself together anew. His blood retreated back into his body as his appendages were stitched back together.

He pulled out his black scythe from the bottom of the cart and let the death he really was surface, a sun-bleached skeleton with burning blue flames in his eye sockets and a cloak that made the empty space seem like a thousand burning suns. Bones shot out of his back an outline of wings, while a thin black membrane that had been torn covered the inner parts of the wings. With a wave of his hand, the darkness cowered back into the corners it had come from.

Ankou smiled at them, getting in to character of death. "Tisk, Tisk" Waving his pointer finger at them, enjoying himself with the petrified look on the three's faces. "What should I do to the three of you." He ran one of his bony finger down the blade of the scythe creating a blood-curtaling screeching sound that would make the screams of the condemned seem like seraphic music. The three, covered their now bleeding ears trying to stop the sound passing through their bodies. Ankou stopped right before they would have passed out; it was an unfortunate habit of torturing the sinful before taking their souls. To destroy all their hope and dreams in a matter of moments, seeing their faces crushed and in absolute despair; was something he loved.

The three got back to their feet, they had a crimson river flowing from their eyes and ears, the hostages had same thing happen to them but the blood was significantly less coming from them. They all were trembling at the sight of him and shook more violently as he traced the edge of his scythe. Mortals were just so weak being that easily killed.

Ankou walked silently towards the three. The ground didn't seem what he walked on but the darkness that conversed around his feet. He walked through the cart spats of light being seen as the souls in it tried to attached to him, hoping to be freed. The darkness at his feet stretched and swatted them off with speed too fast for anyone but Ankou to see.

"May your soul be forgiven." He voice was cold. It froze the air in front of his mouth, sending the frost crashing to the ground. The room temperature went down as he spoke, light flickered from fear as he spoke. The scythe moved through one being when he finished his sentence. The force cut the body in two and sent the pieces flying towards a wall. A black light shone where he had once stood, a tentacle of darkness grabbed it and places it in the cart as Ankou started towards the next one, who held a gun towards him. The bullets he fired passed through Ankou as he walked, he had escalated the despair this one would feel.

Ankou waited patiently as he empty the clip in the Uzi he held. It wasn't a long wait, but rather enjoyable as he watched the helpless, fearful look on his face become more and more filled with despair. When the clip was empty Ankou started towards him again cutting his arm off with one swipe of his free hand. He screamed, the last one had died to quickly to scream, in pain as the blood pumped from him soaking the hostages in the crimson jewel that Ankou had seen all his life. Ankou reveled in the scream, soaking in the pleasure of the sinful scream that was music to his ears. Then when he thought it was enough, he slashed the seconds head off with the scythe, blood squirting out of their vein as the heart hadn't realized the body was dead. The darkness grabbed the soul and placed it in the cart with the others.

The third one had started running towards the door when Ankou had cut off his partner's arm. The third could've been stopped from exiting but Ankou wanted to have more fun, and allowed him to exit the door. Ankou followed the third outside, walking slowly but catching up to the third man. The third was running towards the police, begging that he be taking in. The police didn't move, just stared at the bank in a trance. Running to another asking the same thing, but the same thing happened. The fear on his face becoming more and more evident with each person the third asked. Ankou had been right in freezing the police and letting the third run, it was the most amusing thing he had seen in a millennium.

The bony hand and fingers of Ankou had found their way to the man's shoulder. He let his grip pierce the man's skin and bones as blood trickled down the bones. Ankou could feel the warmth of the man's blood oozing out of him, covering Ankou's fingers with its energy and warmth. Then the third was thrown up in the air, Ankou was watching as he flew into the sky crashing into clouds during his flight. Ankou jumped up after him, splitting the air as he flew faster than anything in the world. The screams of the man, greater than any scream Ankou had heard. It was all from the built up despair and fear that Ankou had caused in a few minutes. It was music to his ears. The music stopped with a swift strike from the scythe sending blood raining down from the sky.

Ankou flew back down enjoying the rain that he had cause. He waved his hand; darkness entered everyone's mind, erasing the memory's of anything they saw. The darkness then grabbed a hold of the bodies, dragging them to the abyss of their world, the place of Ankou's birth. He walked over to the cart; his muscles, tendons, nerves, and skin covering him one at a time. The cloak was swept back into darkness, his other cloths taking its place. The hold he had on everyone fell to nothingness; they all started moving while he made his way out of the bank. He looked one last time, the bank was back to normality. The once hostages had gone to the counter as if nothing had happened. The police were wondering why they were there and would leave in a few minutes; Ankou walked out silently and unnoticed. He hummed a little tone as he left, enjoying the pure nature that surrounded him once again.


End file.
